A million times a minute
by NamidaTaichou
Summary: Luffy's heat beat a million times a minute when he's around her. He needs to confess today, he can't keep it inside.LuNa


**I've trying to boost One piece's number of fics on here to overtake some of the categories that aren't worthy of been on top of it see I writing lots of fics and I need other authors help! Please write lots of one piece stories one shots, crack whatever we must win!**

**Zoro: Calm down, it's not like its low down. **

**Yeah but I think prince of tennis is higher than you.**

**Zoro: What!**

Luffy sat on the head on sunny waiting. He had been waiting for half an hour. The sea was calm and rather boring to look at today. Well it would be boring to the captain of the strawhats. However it may be boring it was still quite calming to watch. He liked to sit on the head like this, often to calm his nerves. He didn't get nervous often. But every now and then the life of an infamous pirate would get to him. For example after Robin went missing and Usopp left the crew. He was very nervous then and he was nervous now. Not because of any danger that the crew was under if fact they had just docked at a peaceful town with no problems at all. The rest of the crew were busy exploring the town. He was nervous for a more trivial matter. A social matter if you will.

What sort of social matter could waver the nerves of the normally childish and innocence captain. Actually when it comes to Luffy normal social conventions did not apply. Which maybe could explain why he was so nervous? His lack of social intelligence could prove destructive in this situation. What situation would Luffy's usually charming innocence actually be negative? Romance. Love was a complicated emotion, even Luffy knew that. Makino had explained it to him in great detail. Luffy was not experience in love at all and to be blatant it scared him a little. Especially now. Why?

Luffy the captain of the Strawhats was in love with one of his crew members. Well he loved all of his crew but there was one that made his heart beat a millions times a minute. He knew it must be love and he had never experienced something like this before. He wouldn't be so nervous if he loved a different member. It had to be her though, it always would be. The target of Luffy's affection was the orange haired navigator. Nami was the source of his frantically beating heart. Nami had been a member of the crew for a long time. Almost the beginning and when she left them Luffy was nervous then. With Nami gone Luffy was lost. He never wanted that to happen again. Arlong deserved much much more than Luffy gave him for what he had done to his beloved navigator.

However Luffy wasn't nervous just because he loved his navigator. No. He was nervous because he was going to tell her. Yeah exactly. Luffy was very nervous about that. He didn't know how to declare love to someone. Especially when he really wants her to love him back and he wanted this to be very special for her. To make her feel the way he felt. He had no idea how to even say it especially not in a way he wants to. He needed this to be special and win her over so much that they never broke up, ever. Imagine the damage it would do to the crew if they did. As captain he should've even think about starting a relationship with a crew member. Then again the strawhats never did it the simple and orthodox way. Well as orthodox as pirates can be anyway.

Of course he didn't come completely empty handed. He spoke to someone about it. Someone who was probably as inexperience as him in love but also the only person he could really speak to seriously about this to. Someone who had been there even longer than Nami. Of course I mean the great Zoro. The first mate. Of course he was going to speak to his first mate. Problem was Zoro had never confessed to anyone either and was about emotionally clueless about woman as Luffy was. He could have asked Sanji but the risk of being kicked and banned from food was too great. Robin but whenever Luffy asked for advice he always got some confusing metaphor that never seemed to directly relate. Robin was a firm believer of letting people figure out their own problems.

Anyway Zoro was understanding as always, in fact he already had a feeling about this but he did not have any useable words of encouragement. Truthfully he had told Luffy to stop being a pussy about it. No help there, unsurprisingly. Luffy had decide, like in all his other important situations, to wing it. It had work before and it will work again. He had arranged to meet Nami after she had finished shopping in the town at the point he was sitting now. No specific time arranged Luffy was just waiting for when she was ready. She didn't seemed worried about this request which was a good thing, he hoped. He did wish she would hurry up but this is Nami we're talking about. She does love to shop.

During Luffy's hard core thinking session Nami had actually finished shopping and was now on her way to meet the Captain with a lovely present for him. A bit of leg of some huge natural animal of the island. She spotted it for a decent price and as Luffy had missed out on a day's trip decided to do something nice for her Captain, free of charge. For once. She wasn't worried about the meeting at all. Confused but not worried. She couldn't be worried because nothing that the lovable idiot could want to talk about would be worrisome. She walked down the path that lead to the Sunny. In was a beautiful day and she didn't have a care in the world but that was about to change. She didn't know that her world could potentially be turned upside down by the upcoming confession. As she was coming up to the ship she could already spot the captain on the head of the Sunny. Funny, that where she'd left him. Had he even left that spot? She wasn't worried before but know she was doubting herself. He wasn't moving, he was just sitting staring out at the sea and normally this wasn't a good sign. Maybe this was more serious than she thought.

Her pace quickened as she became more anxious to see what was up with her Captain. Luffy didn't normally sit so still on the head of the Sunny. Not unless he was worried. Oh god what could he be worried about, have I done something wrong? The thoughts swirled round in her head. She was now very anxious to get to the ship. She wasn't far away but it was enough to get the thoughts swirling round in her head to get more farfetched. Is he kicking me of the crew? Oh god how will I cope I'll have to live on the streets with no money or friends. Please don't kick me off. She was becoming frantic however she couldn't let it show as she had a reputation to keep up.

Luffy had turned he head as he heard footsteps coming towards the ship. It was of course the steps of Nami's designer heels. Luffy took deep breaths as he mentally tried to calm himself down. Of course this was to no avail. His palms and brow were sweaty and his pulse raced faster than it was during Crocodile's fight. Some people took love light-heartedly and in some cases that's fine but in cases like these where the people are so close physically you have to be very careful. Luffy had been thinking so hard about how to say it. Well he knew to say those three little words but he couldn't just say those words alone could he. Of course not. That would be… just horrible. He needed to express his whole feelings in a way that was understandable to her. However he had come up with absolutely nothing to do what he wished so he was winging it. The good old fashioned Luffy way.

"Hey Luffy."

"Hey. I guess you wanna know why I wanted to speak to you."

"Yeah kinda." Nami spoke softly and carefully. She was scared of what was inevitably about to happen. Luffy looked so serious but not his scary serious face. More worried.

"Right." Luffy was still looking for words to say, not just amazing words but words at all. This was one of the few moments anyone had seen Luffy speechless. His mind had gone blank of any word in the Japanese language. Not a good moment for this to happen. Nami was looking at him expectantly. Right he could do this. It's okay. Nothing bad will happen. These words of encouragement his brain was giving him were terrible and not working. He should probably talk, Nami was looking worried.

"Nami, I… for a while…" Nope nothing Luffy closed his mouth again. Come on brain. Think! Anything. "Okay, Nami. I have kept this inside for a long time and I really need to get it off my chest no matter what you think. I have feelings for you, okay that didn't sound too good. Nami I love you. No I'm in love with you. There I said it. You are the single most amazing woman I have ever met; you are the only person that I have ever felt this feeling for. My heart doesn't stop beating like a drum. I get a lump in my throat when I haven't seen you for a while. When you speak it's like a soft bird. I even love it when you shout at me because it is a part of you and everything, and I mean everything, you do is what makes me love you."

Silence. Luffy had to breathe; he didn't pause much in that speech and was gasping for air. Nami stood completely still, her eyes wide open in complete and utter shock. She had gone through a lot of things in her head and that was definitely not one of them. She didn't even thing Luffy was capable of romantic feelings. He was, well Luffy. Their amazing but dim, innocent Captain. She had to think now. She never really thought about it much. Well that's a lie she realised long ago that out of all of the crew members Luffy was the best choice romantically. He was just so cute but strangely attractive. He loved her. Oh my god Luffy loved her. She needed to sit down, she was getting dizzy.

Luffy watched as Nami slumped down against the railings of the deck. That can't be a good sign. He didn't know confessions were supposed to go but he was sure that it wasn't good when they slumped down against anything. Okay don't panic. She was just in shock. Any minute now she would react and Luffy would finally get an answer to the biggest question in his head. Did she love him back?

"Nami are you okay? I mean sorry if I shocked you. I just had to tell you, Makino told me it wasn't good to keep love inside."

"I'm fine, I'm just shocked, very shocked. I'm not sure what I was expecting but it definitely wasn't a confession."

"Right." Nami looked up at the face of her Captain. She wasn't sure if she loved him back. Well She thought she did but then this has happened before and she was wrong about it. She didn't mind hurting those men but this was Luffy. She couldn't hurt him. She needed to be sure but how to do that was a mystery to her. She could kiss him but that might send mixed messages if she rejected him after. She couldn't think of any other way especially with the way her mind was currently. Right she was going to kiss Luffy. Yup Luffy. Her captain. Oh god.

Luffy looked down at Nami still scared of how she reacted. His stomach was churning, his head pounding and his heart hurting. She obviously didn't love him back. She had been so quiet. Great. He was about to get rejected and for the first time in a long time he wanted to cry but he couldn't right now, he needed to act normal around her as so she didn't feel guilty about it. He was so concentrated on not crying that he didn't notice her face moving towards his. By the time he did her lips were almost touching his. She was hesitant about continuing but Luffy had closed the gap between them. He was a sloppy kisser but this was his first time and Nami didn't care. She grabbed the front of his vest and held onto it as if it was saving her from falling. Luffy's hands sought her cheeks and cupped the so gently. It was like magic. For the both of them. Nami had never experienced sparks like this. That solved it. She was in love with Luffy. Of course she was he was so caring and kind. He could make her laugh on the darkest of her days. Luffy was always going to be the one.

The kiss ended and they looked into each other's eyes. Their breathing was shallow and quick; their nose were still touching. Nami gave Luffy another peck on the lips as if confirming what had just happened.

"Shishishishi." Nami was taken aback.

"What are you laughing at?" Luffy looked deep into her eyes, giving her shivers.

"I guess you do love me back then!" Luffy laughed more. Nami looked fondly at her new love. "I guess we should tell the others when they get back, Sanji not gonna like me! Shishishi."

"Oh yeah. Don't laugh at that you idiot"

"Owwwwwwwie"

"Come on you muppet, let's go inside and wait for them. Oh and by the way I got you some meat."

"YAY! MEAT!"

**Yay finished. Wow I haven't written a fic that long for ages. Good times. So it seems like Luffy is having some complicated thoughts but remember this is not from his point of view :).**

**Nami: Are you trying to say Luffy isn't capable of complicated thoughts.**

**Not complicated thoughts as much, more the words used to describe his thoughts.**

**Nami: Oh, I guess that's better.**

**Chopper: Why am I hardly in your fics :(.**

**Awww sorry Chopper. Well a few of my fics recently are sad so you don't want to be sad do you? **

**Chopper: NO! **

**See. IT's okay I write one for you one day. Anyway Review and whatever. TTFN**


End file.
